I'm In Love With A Gamer
by MasterPianistMC
Summary: Misaki Kasako is your average teen. She just started highschool and already made quite a few friends. She made friends with a girl named Izumi Himura and Kasuki Tsukino and they all recently got a new game called Ritopia online. They're excited for the new game. They plan on playing it with each other. But sometimes fun and games can lead to, let's just say... interesting events...


I was in my apartment with my close friend Izumi. She's reading some flyers from the grocery store.

"Misaki, have you heard of the new game that's coming out today?"  
"Huh? New game? When was that coming out?" I always forget about the latest games coming out, I guess I'm just that kind of person.  
"I thought you would remember this time..." Well, unfortunately I didn't. This always happens with me and Izumi when a new game comes out. Oh well, I guess I just don't really pay attention that much.  
"Well what's the game this time Izumi?"  
"Its called, Ritopia online I hear its an RPG. I know you like those."  
"You bet! But, that else does this game have?"  
"Well... you can train on different servers... Play with friends...-"  
"So, is there anything that would interest me?"  
"*sigh* Well, there are minigames, chat servers where you can interact with other people and there's singleplayer." I sorta like RPG's but, there are more intriguing games out there. I'm no big gamer, but I'm an otaku! Me and Izumi love anime.

"Izumi, did you finish Mirai Nikki yet?"  
"Oh no! I forgot! Man! Misaki, don't you dare spoil anything."  
"C'mon you know I never spoil anything. Unless you really ask me to. I started shipping Nishijima x Minene! I ship it so hard... You gotta finish the anime."  
"W-w-well have you finished Tokyo Ghoul?"  
"Uhmmm about that..."  
"Fair enough. Have you watched the latest episodes of Fairy Tail?"  
"Shoot! I forgot those too! Izumi, you know I get lazy these days!"  
"Well, I don't know anymore."

"So, where can we get this _new game_?"  
"It's on Steam." I went to Steam and checked for the game.  
"Wow! This game is number 2 on the top 10 best games!"  
"Well, what's first?" I browsed through the games,  
"No surprise. First place is Undertale. I already have it. Just finished the neutral ending."  
"Don't tell me-"  
"Of course I'm going to do the genocide run! Not to mention I need to do pacifist."  
"Misaki-chan, do you wanna watch a movie with me?"  
"Sure, what genre?"  
"Romance!"  
"Alright then." Seemed pretty typical of her to choose romance. I don't really watch that much romance. I barely watch movies in the first place! Maybe if it was an anime movie then yes, possibly. Other than that, not really. I decided to heat up some popcorn.  
"Izumi-chan, want some popcorn?"  
"Okay!" I heated up the popcorn listening to one pop after the other.  
I looked in the bag of groceries and I saw my favourite strawberry milk. I asked Izumi if it was for me. "Izumi, is this strawberry milk for me?"  
"Oh! That's right I forgot to tell you. Yes, that's for you. There's another one in there."  
"Yes! Thanks Izumi! You're the best!"  
I shook the bottle then opened it. I took off the plastic seal on top. I drank the bubbly pink liquid.  
"Mmmm! It tastes great!"  
"I was looking at the flyers to see if there were any good sales for them. There weren't any good sales for anything. Just some items we wouldn't buy."  
"Okay then." I continued listening to the popcorn, when the popping started to come to a stop. I stopped the microwave and waited for the popping to stop. Then I opened the microwave. "Oh! This'll be great with butter!" I added a bit more butter to the popcorn then shook the bag. I looked over at Izumi who was already crying because of a cheesy love scene. I walked over to the couch. "Crying already?"  
"W-well it's so touching!"  
"*sigh* Okay then." We ate the popcorn while watching the movie, I'll admit. It was touching. Also really cheesy. What can I say? It's Izumi we're talking about here.  
"M-Misaki-chan?" Her voice was all broken because of how touched she was by the movie but she pulled herself together to ask me,  
"Do you think we'll ever find true love like this?" I was taken aback when she asked me that, it was so sudden.  
"W-what makes you ask that?"  
"Well, since we're watching a romance movie and all... I was wondering is we could find love like that..."  
"Maybe. But we can't find this kinda of love!"  
"W-Why?"  
"Because it's a movie!"  
"Oh Misaki-chan."

"Lets see here... Izumi, did you bring your laptop?"  
"Yeah, of course! I knew you would ask me to play something at one point."  
"Well, its not that. I want you to finish Mirai Nikki!"  
"Why Misakiiii!" "Because, you didn't finish it yet. DUH!"  
"Fine."  
"Besides, when you're done, we can try out the new game together, right?"  
"Yeah."

I got hungry so I headed for the kitchen. I looked over at the couch and I saw the towels we used earlier this morning for swimming. Its a good thing my Mom and Dad let me live in this appartment. Its closer to my High School, so I don't have to take car and waste gas. But my parent's house isn't too far from here. This is a pretty decent place, considering that there's grocery store nearby, along with a local park and public pool. Jeez! How come I haven't noticed this before! There's a buffet nearby! Perfect. My parents really know how to pick out a good spot to live. They're the best. Now I think back to what Izumi asked me... Will I really find true love? Is there actually a person out there like that? Will I ever meet him? I hope so. When I was younger I would watch romance movies with my Mom, I always wished for a love like that. A love that would make me feel happier than I've ever felt before. A love that'll make me want to keep going. A mysterious love. A love that'll make my heart yearn for more. Someone who'll make me feel this way. Now that I think more of the topic, it makes me wonder, does someone in my class like me? I've never thought the guys as, love interests but more like friends. They're all nice when you get to know them. Most girls decline this. They don't understand. Oh well. That's what they wanna think, let it be. There's nothing I can do about it. "Misaki!" "HUH WHAT!? SENPAI HUH WHAT?!" "Are you ok!? You've been standind there for a whole 10 minutes! What are you even doing?" "Sorry I got hungry, then I started thinking back to what you asked." "Oh Misaki. Don't worry. I'm sure your perfect someone is out there, waiting for you to come to them." "Izumi, did you finish Mirai Nikki yet?" "Almost. I got to that part where- EEK!" "SHHHH IZUMI DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE VIEWERS!" "The who?" "Just, don't say it." "Um ok?" Well I guess I can't spoil it for the people who haven't watched it yet! Boy I can't wait to try out that new video game! Especially with Izumi! Haha! This is gonna be great! I should really stop breaking the fourth wall. Okay, I won't next chapters.


End file.
